


Karta'vod

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, They love each other so much, a soft gentle moment, gentle and caring, just let the clones be soft please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth finds just the right word for how he feels about Rabble.





	Karta'vod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just something I needed to write for [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) Thank you to them for creating the word in Mando'a. Loudmouth belongs to them.

Loudmouth smiled as he brushed his hand through Rabble’s hair. Rabble sighed contentedly as he continued to trace Loudmouth’s rose tattoos. Loudmouth would specifically take off the top half of his blacks just so he could. It always helped to relax and calm him. 

They had some down time after the last battle and were actually able to rest for awhile. They won, even with minimal losses, but every single loss of a brother’s life was one too many. Loudmouth was always saddened by the death, but he couldn’t hide his relief every time Rabble, Mischief and Ruckus came back, that they lived through another mission. He always felt guilty about it, knowing that someone else died, but they still survived, that  _ he _ survived. 

Which lead his thoughts as to who they were to him. Rabble was closest to him, both physically and emotionally. Loudmouth cared about Mischief and Ruckus very much, without a doubt, but him and Rabble just  _ fit _ together in a way that he hasn’t with anyone else. 

“ _ Karta’vod _ .” 

“Hmm?”

Loudmouth hadn’t meant to say it out loud, and break the gentle quiet between them, but sometimes he really lived up to his name. He shrugged slightly, “I was just thinking what you meant to me. I think that expresses it best.” 

Rabble stopped tracing and looked up at him, “ _ Karta’vod _ .” Rabble said it softly, trying the word on his lips, “Heart-brother.” He smiled brightly up at Loudmouth, “I love it. It’s  _ perfect _ .” He leaned up to kiss Loudmouth’s cheek before curling up against him, resting his head on his broad tattooed chest.   
  
Loudmouth’s smile widened as he wrapped his arm around Rabble’s shoulders. Rabble always knew his heart best, and how to make him feel better.  He really was his  _ karta’vod _ . 


End file.
